Calel
Calel also known as The Watcher of Prison was a powerful fallen angel heavily loyal to Azazel. He along with his brother and sister took part in killing Lucifer in order to stop the continuation of the Great War. However he was the only one who knew it was a suicide run, with his other siblings just viewing it as a extremely dangerous mission. In his death Azazel later gave him the ranking of a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel along with his two siblings. Appearance Calel had the appearance of a young man in his late teens, with spiky black hair and crimson red eyes and had a appearance similar to Ichiro. He was typically seen wearing a black overcoat with matching black pants. He possessed two pair of black wings. Personality Not much is known about Calel's personality other than that he was extremely loyal to Azazel to the point where he was willing to die to fulfill his wishes. Calel also hated humanity for a short period of time until Azazel helped him overcome this. He was also a fallen angel of Lust, with Lust being the reason he fell and later fell in love with a human girl. History Calel was a angel who fell at the age of 14 after falling in love with a human girl who conceived his son. The village she lived in later learned what her son really was, a hybrid between a human and fallen angel, and the two, his wife and son, were killed. In outrage Calel destroyed the village and cursed the Earth causing it to become a desolate area. Due to this incident he grew to hate humans until he met Azazel who convinced him to join his side. Calel joined and helped Azazel and later met his two siblings from Heaven who had fell in order to be with him. The three became known as the Trio Watchers during the Great War and were known to be Azazel's guards. When the Great War was at a pause due to the death of the biblical God and three of the four Great Satans, Azazel realizing that Lucifer still wanted to fight and continue the path of destruction sent the three siblings to kill him. Calel was the only one of the three siblings who knew that this was a suicide mission however decided to continue due to his loyalty to Azazel. He later transformed his body into a curse to destroy most of Lucifer's power allowing his other two siblings to kill him. Due to his death he never knew that Morning Star hunted and killed his other two siblings until he was revived by Aphrodite and Simon to fight in her war. Powers and Abilities Light Abilities: Being a fallen angel Calel possess the power to create objects out of light, being able to create spears and swords out of light. However his strength was known to be much weaker compared to his siblings which is why he mainly used his light abilities for barriers and support. When him and his three siblings combined their power it was stated they could rival a Ultimate or even Super-Class Devil, showcasing their strength. * Holy Sacrament also known as Ritual of Pleading is a special ability that some compare to the abilities possessed by Prophets. By implanting his seal on all his allies he can slowly heal them all and give them his energy during a battle to aid them in their fight. This ability was why he became one of Azazel's guards, as his ability to heal over a wide battlefield was known to be critical. The more people he uses this on the weaker the healing becomes and if he uses this on devils, demons, and other creatures of darkness he states the healing becomes much more difficult. Curses: Calel was a fallen angel who was specially known for his ability of curses. He was able to curse the village of his former wife causing nothing to grow there, even after his death. He was also able to curse Lucifer which caused most of his power to be eaten up before sacrificing his body to seal Lucifer and his siblings in the Prison World. Azazel said that Calel's power to curse was he reason he was heavily feared among the three factions despite his young age and his weak strength. Prison World also known as Fate that Binds all Endings is Calel's strongest curses which gained him the name of Watcher of Prisons, he used this curse in his fight with Lucifer in order to trap Lucifer and his siblings into a separate dimension. However this curse was shown to cost Calel his life as he had to sacrifice his body and soul in order to use this curse on someone as Powerful as Lucifer. The Curse works by taking a setting from Calel's memories and transforming it into it's own dimension which is said to be inescapable except with a specific set of words. In this world it is stated that time is at a standstill, with nobody being able to escape. According to Azazel, this power could work on even a Heavenly Dragon or minor Deity however it would cost Calel his life similar to Lucifer. The world he binded Lucifer in was said to be a Old Devil Capital that Lucifer had Beelzebub constructed, which Calel viewed as a fitting and perfect way to end. Immense Speed: Calel was known to be very fast, capable of keeping up with a powerful fallen angel like Azazel. Equipment Midnight Blazer also known as Cloth of Darkness was a special scarf created by Azazel that had a affinity towards absorbing demonic energy. It was created with the intent of the three siblings using it on Lucifer and was destroyed when Calel used the Prison World technique, him using the object in order to redirect Lucifer's dark light so he could create the opening. Trivia * His backstory is similar to Akeno and her Family, and Corvus from Dragon Quest IX Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Deceased Category:Fanon Characters